Sealed With Blood and a Kiss
by the-original-rippah
Summary: A kiss, so sweet that some could say that it's a weapon. Blood, the essence of life.. When a woman, a vampire, is added into Godric's past, will he still want to meet the sun as he says he does? Or will he want to live out his afterlife with this seductive vixen? Godric/OC. First part in a short planned collection of fanfics. M for language and possible future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the first and only time I will say this during the writing of this story. I do not own anything from True Blood. I only own what I come up with unless I say I don't own it.**_

* * *

The fires were burning dimly in the small village, so dimly that they were mostly just embers in the fire pits. In northern Scandinavia it was terribly cold, but to the two vampires that were in the center of all of the wreckage, it did not affect them one bit. The younger looking boy, though older than most would realize, bent down to the hard, cold, blood soaked earth, his sea blue eyes narrowed. "My son, do you see this also?" He asked the older looking male, speaking in old Swedish as most did back then.

His companion was a tall, handsome vampire. In all honesty, he looked older than the seemingly young boy who had knelt to the ground, but he was only a baby in vampire culture. His friend, father, maker, was just over one thousand, but him? He was only fifty-three, counting his human years also. He grinned slightly at the human wreckage and waste that surrounded them. He studied the way that his maker had taught him, he knew the signs by now. Looking back down at the ancient vampire, he cocked his head to the side in a way a child would. "This does not seem like any animal attack." He stated, eyes wide with what would seem to be excitement. Any kind of challenge excited the young man, and his maker knew it.

"Yes, it would seem as if there are other vampire's here also."He told him calmly, only a faint trace of a smile on his thick lips, speaking in his progeny's native tongue. He knew how much his childe had wanted to meet another of their kind. Even though they had been travelling upper Europe for almost thirty years, he had kept the Viking away from most civilization, only bringing him into rural villages and tribes to feed, forcing him into behavior as he tried to curb him, and cut away his human emotions. He glanced up at the blonde, Eric, and gave him a grin. "Let us hope that the vampire's who did this are both very young and stupid, or very peaceful." He said as he stood back up, even though he doubted, that with this much human wreckage he, or she, or they, were peaceful at all.

At this, Eric frowned. He did not understand his maker's meaning behind the words. "Why should we hope for that, Godric?" He asked, blinking as he looked down at him. Godric simply chuckled, shaking his head as he walked forward, nudging a human arm away which had been torn apart from the body it once belonged to – the body that was no where to be found among the rest of the bodies. He smiled at Eric's curiosity. He had actually met quite a few vampires in his long afterlife on this earth, and not all of them were so kind.

"Because my son. If they are peaceful and old, it will help us. We do not want to pick a fight with older vampires, right? And if they are young and not so peaceful, it would be easier to defend ourselves if we must_**." **_He explained simply. While he loved fighting, loved war and all things that came with it – death, suffering, _blood_– he did not wish to put them both out there as targets for what might be an older vampire. Bending down once more, he dipped his fingertips in a pool of blood that had settled into a small dip in the earth before bringing his fingers to his mouth. Slowly, he sucked the cold substance off of his fingers and sighed, shaking his head. He could already smell the rotting flesh before he said something. "It has been this way for at least a day. The vampires, they must have attacked the village last night." Godric spoke, frowning slightly.

"I am always up for a fight, Godric. You know this." He said with a smug grin that made Godric want to both roll his eyes and laugh. But he simply shook his head at his progeny's words, not commenting on the foolishness of going up against older vampires when Eric was so young. After a moment or two of looking around, Eric looked back at Godric, brow creased in thought. "What makes you think it was more than one?" he asked with the curiosity of a little child. His maker looked at him before nodding at the bodies that were scattered around, limbs missing from some, and some…. Well, you couldn't even tell they were once humans at all.

"This wreckage. To the human eye, it looks like maybe one or two animals attacked and other ones just finished them off, yes?" he asked and Eric nodded slowly, not entirely sure to where Godric was going with this. Godric shook his head with a patient smile. He was really not a patient vampire, and Eric knew this. Over the past three decades, Godric had lost his temper many times with Eric. However, he was pretty understanding at this time.

"I do not see that. I see… a young vampire. Maybe one who has been recently turned since all of this wreckage couldn't have been done by an older one, even if they were more savage than usual. It's too chaotic. But along with that, I can see a few almost clean kills here and there." He shrugged, glancing up at the sky. It would be time to go to ground soon. "What do you think?" he asked the Viking, looking back at him. During the time that Godric had been speaking, Eric had been watching the younger looking male, carefully listening.

"I think… that it was, perhaps, a maker letting his progeny loose?" he said, looking and sounding almost unsure of what he was saying. With an almost approving look, Godric nodded. He was glad that his spur of the moment choice to choose to turn Eric hadn't landed him with a stupid savage for a child. He was glad that Eric actually used his brain.

"Yes, that is more than likely what had happened here. Very good." He said. Godric walked back up to Eric and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But it will be dawn soon. And we needn't worry about such things now. The vampires might be all the way across the land by now." He said and started walking from where they came.

Eric, who was beaming at the approval of his maker, nodded. "Of course." He said and followed Godric back into the darkness. Soon enough, the village full of dead bodies and blood were forgotten by them both as they had gone to ground for the day. And neither of them noticed the pair of eyes that had been watching them from the foliage the entire time they talked.

* * *

_**So hey guys. I have been so obsessed over True Blood lately. So, I thought I'd write a story. I will eventually continue my other stories, I promise! Review and follow if you want to see what happens next! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this isn't the best... but that's what I get for writing it/updating at 1 in the morning. Any way, I would love your reviews. Thank you to all of you who have already favorited this story, followed it, and reviewed! I'm so glad it got a good response! Well, enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

It had been two weeks after Eric and Godric had stumbled upon the destroyed village. Since they were slowly making their way to the southern Germanic tribes, they would stop every few days to feed. It was then, when they came upon a small village like the one they had found a couple weeks ago. This time, there were actually people that were still living. Godric's eyes narrowed as Eric had leaned down to talk to the dying old man. His leg had been broken, his arm cut badly and the two vampires could already tell that death was soon going to take him.

"What is your name?" Eric asked, glamouring him – even though he really didn't need to.

"Jonatin." The elderly man wheezed. While Eric spoke with the man, Godric poked around the tents. It seemed to be almost a nomadic tribe, oddly enough. As he was looking around – not that there was much to look at other than torn bodies and dying fires, he listened carefully to what this 'Jonatin' had to say.

"It is very nice to meet you, Jonatin. What happened here?" Eric asked him, tilting his head. Before the man could answer, however, he started coughing harshly, making Eric pull away with a slight look of disgust on his face. After the old man stopped coughing, he looked back up to Eric, his eyes dim.

"The demons... they attacked…" he said quietly, his coarse voice just barely above a whisper. At this, Godric was by their sides, bending down on his knees beside the man and his progeny with careful ease.

"Demons?" he asked. The man, who had not noticed that Godric had come up to kneel beside him, jumped, the movement throwing him into another coughing fit. Eric wrinkled his nose and looked at Godric.

"What good does this do? We should ju-" he started but, but was cut off by his maker giving him a warning look. With a sigh, he closed his mouth, watching both Godric and Jonatin. With a seemingly kind smile, Godric gently patted the man's arm.

"Tell us about the demons, Jonatin. Tell us what has happened." He urged, narrowing his eyes. Vampires like this.. it was sloppy, people would start noticing – even if the attacks were spaced out.

"A man.. and a woman." Jonatin wheezed, looking up at Godric. "They came into town and… and we accepted them. But then.. they… the man.." he coughed again. "Cold eyes. She gave him permission, and he… his teeth." He almost whimpered. "Then he started attacking. Just him.."

Eric's eyes widened and he looked at Godric. How could one single vampire do all of this? No one had that much of a bloodlust… did they? Godric slightly frowned and nodded slowly, thoughts reeling through his mind. He'd seen new born vampires with this much bloodlust before, yes, but it was extremely rare and usually not condoned by makers.

"And the woman?" Godric spoke finally, looking down at Jonatin. At his words, the elderly man closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly, as if he didn't want to talk about it. Godric sighed. "We can help you. I will take your pain and suffering away, I swear it. Will you tell us what the woman did?" he asked. Sighing tiredly, Jonatin looked up at Godric, sadness in his eyes.

"The woman was beautiful. When she came into the village, all of the men could not take their eyes off of her. She was even more of a monster than the man…" he whispered. Eric and Godric both leaned in to hear what he had to say next, even though they necessarily didn't need to. "She just smiled and watched." He gasped softly as he said this. Eric had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He hadn't been a vampire very long, no. But he was already getting annoyed with most humans at this point.

Grinning, he looked over at Godric. "My kind of woman." He chuckled, making even Godric crack a small smile before looking back down at Jonatin.

"Thank you, for telling us. Now, let me fulfill my promise." He said, clicking his fangs out.

* * *

They burned the entire village that night. The bodies, the animals, everything that might have given the vampires' actions away were all turned to ash. If any human stumbled upon the sight, then they would simply think that there was a horrible fire and animals had snooped around. Eric stood beside Godric as they watched it all burn.

"Do you think we will come across the two vampires, Godric?" he asked, looking at his maker briefly before looking back into the bright fire, eyes squinting slightly as he did so. Godric shrugged, his face solemn as he kept most of his thoughts to himself – as always.

"Perhaps." He simply said. "Come, we must keep traveling. We had planned to go much further than this tonight." He said and took off, Eric on his heels. They had only been running for maybe five minutes when Godric stopped, putting out his arm to also stop Eric.

Frowning, the Viking looked down at Godric. He sometimes hated it when Godric did things like this – when he knew something was possibly wrong, definitely out of place, but he didn't know what he could do or wasn't prepared because his maker didn't tell him what was going on. He had just opened his mouth to say something when the older vampire held up a finger, making him huff in annoyance. They stood there in silence for almost five minutes when Eric broke the silence.

"This is unnecessary, Godric. What are we doing here?" Eric finally broke the silence, making Godric sigh and turn towards him. He was still looking around with his eyes narrowed. Eric watched him cautiously, almost fearing that he had just angered his maker – a thing he really never wanted to do. He had just opened his mouth to speak again when Godric cut him off, looking off into the night.

"Come out. I can hear you out there, and you cannot hide." He spoke calmly, a hint of aggressiveness in his voice as he spoke. At this, there was a rustling of leaves and Eric whirled around, his fanged popping out as his eyes darted to where Godric was looking. He blinked, however, when he saw who had stepped out.

It was a man, covered from head to toe in blood. Both Godric and Eric's first guess would be that it was the newborn that destroyed the little village a while back. Godric raised an eyebrow at the sight of the man. He looked strong, even without knowing he was a vampire. He was tall – about six foot, and he had dark brown hair, which was currently coated in dirt and mud both. If they had to guess, they'd say he was about thirty-ish, which for a male of this time, was very good.

"Retract your fangs, young one. We mean no harm." He said as the vampire sneered at him. Eric looked down at Godric and wrinkled his nose, already not liking this new vampire.

"I am not young. For all you know, I could be older than you!" he hissed, laughing. Godric rolled his eyes, as did Eric.

"I highly doubt that, considering I am actually over one thousand." He stated calmly. Then, with a slight glare, he lowered his voice. "Now. Retract your fangs." He told him. The vampire hesitated, narrowing his eyes. It was obvious that he was sizing them up for a fight – a fight that he would more than likely lose. From out of no where, another voice cut in, and the vampire jumped slightly.

"Kane. Do as he says." A girl – a young sounding girl, ordered and he huffed, immediately retracting his fangs. Godric narrowed his eyes as Eric retracted his own fangs. A girl, one who looked about sixteen or seventeen emerged from the forest to stand by the young vampire, Kane. She narrowed her eyes up at him and put a hand on her hip. "And for god's and goddess' sakes. Do not go running off. I swear, I will make you have only one drop of blood a day if you continue to disobey me." She warned and Kane sighed, glaring at the dirt on the ground.

"Yes, of course." He mumbled and she looked to Godric and Eric and smiled, tilting her head.

"I apologize. If this is your hunting grounds, we will go immediately, we really mean no harm." She told them. At first, they said nothing, just stared at her. To say that she was one of the most beautiful vampires they had seen would be an understatement.

She wasn't very big, actually. Quite short and frail looking, but she was beautiful. She had bright blue eyes and raven black hair. In the moonlight, a blue sheen reflected off of her locks. By the way she carried herself, she knew that she had good looks in her favor also. Godric nodded after a moment.

"This is not our territory. We are just passing through. Although, we did see your wreckage in the past few towns." He told her and she blinked before turning to Kane with a fierce galre.

"I told you to burn the villages." She hissed, making him flinch lightly. Pouting, he looked down at her.

"But I was getting tired and I didn't know what to do!" he whined and she sighed, rubbing her temples as if she had a headache.

"You start a fire and light them up. You are not stupid, although I'm honestly starting to wonder…" she growled and looked back at Godric and Eric with a smile and a shrug. "Newborns." She rolled her eyes. She gasped. "Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself." She tilted her head. "My name is Aya." She grinned, and that is when both male vampires knew somehow that once you knew this strange vampire – you sure would never forget her.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Fangtasia - Present day _**

The lights flashed in the dark night club, the music blared. Bodies moved together, sweat, blood, sex; those were the smells any human could smell, it was simply amplified if one was a vampire. Near the dark, blood-red wall, there was a throne with a gorgeous vampire seated on it. Both the throne and the vampire looked almost out-of-place, as if they were transported from another world. Usually, the male would be sitting on the throne with his usual smirk, eyes scanning the crowd for his next meal – and his next fuck, but not tonight. Tonight, he looked stoic, ancient even. He looked like a statue he was sitting so still, and any human that wandered to close to him received a glare that could make their heart stop.

His eyes finally lifted from the spot they were glaring at on the dance floor when he heard a female voice as another vampire entered the vampire bar. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but chuckle as he heard the string of colorful words she had said to the bouncers.

"_Jesus Christ. I am old enough to walk through a god damn club by myself. I don't need fucking baby vampires to fucking escort me across the room. I swear to God I will-_" was all he heard when he stopped listening. He motioned for his only progeny to come over from where she was standing, chatting up a human girl at the bar. His eyes watched the blonde as she walked over, a sour look on her face. His face remained serious as Pam gave him a bored look that reminded him of a petulant teenager.

"Go get her before the bouncer's heads start rolling across the bar." He spoke quietly, but loud enough for her to hear him. "That… would not be good for business." He spoke and Pam scoffed, but just as she turned around, the female vampire who he had just told her to get was right in front of her. Peeking from around Pam, she raised an eyebrow at the large Viking vampire.

"Really, Eric? Sending children to collect me? That's rude." She told him as she pursed her lips and walked up to beside the throne before sitting down in one of the leather chairs beside him. Eric rolled his eyes at her manner and motioned for Pam to leave them. As she did so, the raven haired vampire raised an eyebrow at him. "She yours?" she asked and Eric nodded, his gaze settling on her.

"Yes, Pam is my progeny." He answered. Before she could say anything else though, he started speaking again. "Aya, I haven't called you to discuss my child, I need your help." He stated, making Aya raise an eyebrow.

Now, she'd known Eric for almost a thousand years, and she knew all too well how stubborn he could be. For a second, she narrowed her eyes, wondering what he was up to, surely he wasn't as stupid as to try to pull something over on her, right? He saw her look and he shook his head, as if almost reading her thoughts.

"I'm being honest, Aya. Godric's in trouble." He said and she huffed, rolling her eyes at the mention of the other vampire.

"Oh please, Eric. You and I both know he is too self righteous and too cautious about everything now to even think about getting himself into trouble, much less needing help." She stated. Eric sighed. He knew she would be against this the moment he brought up his maker. He shook his head. He was about to say something else when he closed his mouth. They really should not discuss matters such as these out in the open like they were. Even if it was his club, it still was not safe. Getting up, he held his hand out for her and she rolled her eyes.

"Come to my office and we can discuss this further." He told her and she sighed, taking his hand and letting him help her up, something that slightly annoyed her for pretty much no reason at all.

"You are not going to be easy with this, are you..." she grumbled and he just gave her a knowing look. The crowd of people, humans and vampires alike parted as they walked through. Aya could hear whispers, jealous whispers, whispers of adoration, of anger, of lust, and she fought the urge to wrinkle her nose at them all. Humans, while she tolerated them, meant less than nothing to her now. They were just props, simply a good meal and satisfactory entertainment. Her disdainful thoughts about the breathing snacks were drawn away as they entered Eric's office and she walked in past him and flopped down into his chair, smirking up at him as if she were challenging him, daring him to make her move.

Instead of saying anything, he just sat down in a chair with his back facing the door across the desk from her. They were both silent for a moment, just watching each other. To him, she hadn't changed any, but there was something about her, something that was definitely different, but really, what did he know? She was a good three thousand years older than him; it was hard to read her. Taking an unnecessary breath, he opened his mouth to speak finally, making Aya raise an eyebrow.

"Godric's missing." He told her. She scoffed, giving him a smirk.

"Honey have you seen the company he keeps in Texas? I think I'd want to run away too if those fucktards were around me 24/7." She told him. He couldn't keep the slight smirk off of his face at her statement. No matter how serious the situation was, he'd usually end up chuckling at something she'd say, that's just simply how it was between them.

"No. What I mean is, they haven't heard from him in almost two weeks, and then they called me. I tried calling him, I tried everything I could. From going to his few trusted friends to looking for him in my spare time." He let out a weak chuckle. "I even called some of the maids and keepers of the land and structures he owns and none had seen him." He told her.

Aya shook her head, chuckling weakly. From the sound of it, Eric was genuinely worried, something he wasn't all too often. She pursed her lips. She hadn't seen Godric in a long while. Hell, she wasn't even sure if he wanted to see her, after what she did. But she knew what it meant to Eric.

"I haven't seen him in almost fifty years, Eric. Even if I did agree to help you… find him, or whatever you're asking me to do, what do you want from me?" she asked, looking at him. For once, she dropped her tough girl act and simply looked at him. He was about to speak when she shook her head and held up a hand. "No, I know for a fact you don't know why Godric and I stopped speaking, I know it confuses you." She told him and he nodded slowly. That much was actually true.

"No, I don't know, Aya. You wouldn't want to tell me, would you?" he asked, already knowing the answer he would get; silence. He sighed. "He's not the same as he was when you met us. He's…. soft." He pursed his lips, wondering how his maker could fall from being so mighty, so willing to kill and to make anyone cower below him, to what he was today. At the word 'soft' Aya had to chuckle. She rubbed her eyes. Physically, she was energetic, she was stable and strong. But emotionally, internally, she was tired.

"Yes, he was that way when I saw him last." She told him. "I love him, Eric. Perhaps not as much as you do, the maker – progeny bond and all, but I do. And I-" she said, yet Eric cut her off with a curiously look.

"Romantically or platonically." He asked and she pursed her lips, sending him a dark, almost cold look that almost made him cower back. He bowed his head slightly, wanting her to go on with what she had to say.

"That does not really matter at the moment." She told him, her walls going back up. After that, she went silent, staring at the desk in what looked to be deep though. He let her think, he had done too much of it lately. He leaned back in the chair and crinkled his nose at the uncomfortable leather. For a moment, he felt bad for the ones who usually sat in these chairs as he sat in the chair Aya was now occupying. He'd have to make a note for Pam to get new ones.

"Fine. I'll help." Aya said finally, snapping Eric out of his thoughts. He gave her a confused look, making her roll her eyes. "Do you wish for me to change my mind?" she asked and he quickly shook his head and she smiled, standing up. "Good." She told him and he stood up also.

"We'll leave for Dallas tomorrow evening." He stated and she blinked, looking up at him. _Tomorrow?_At the look she gave him, he shook his head and opened the door for her. "I have someone already helping me, I think she'll be of use. Him and her….. boyfriend, flew out tonight. But I wished to speak with you before I flew out." He told her and she stopped walking. They were now in the doorway of his office, his back to the dance floor, hers to his office and she narrowed her eyes.

"You want me to come, yet you already have someone…?" she asked and he smoothed back his already too slick hair – or at least it was too slick in her opinion – before shrugging.

"She's for finding him and bringing him back. You're for keeping him." He told her and she leaned against the doorway, crossing her arms. He sighed, knowing the look on her face all too well, but he didn't say anything. "Come, you should leave if you wish to reach wherever you're staying before sunrise." He changed the topic. Aya stood there for a moment longer before shaking her head.

"I'll meet you at the airport as soon as the sun sets, Northman." Was all she said before using her vampire speed to go out the back door, and he smirked. She was just as worried about Godric as he was – even if she didn't really want to show it.

* * *

_**England – 1392 – Flashback**_

All one could hear was the sound of Aya's laughter as Godric chased her through a small garden at the palace of a vampire host who had so graciously taken them in for the time being. It was only midnight, and usually they would be out to go feed, or to simply poke fun at some humans, but not tonight. She had persuaded him to stay within the walls of the castle tonight with her, being fickle like any female would be about "spending a night in" as they say. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, making her shriek in amusement. Spinning her around in his arms to face her, she looked up at his smirking face and rolled her eyes.

"Do not be so smug, my dear sir. I let you catch me." She winked and pulled herself out of his arms. At this, Godric laughed as he watched her with interested eyes.

"Did you now, my dear lady?" he asked with a slight grin and she nodded with a bright smile and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, I must admit; this does wound my pride just a bit." He said and she snorted, circling him with a smirk.

"Wounding a man's pride does him good every once in a while." She winked. This time it was his time to scoff. He grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her to the castle wall they had come upon, her wrists held in place firmly by his hands against the cold stone on either side of her.

"And what of a woman's pride?" he asked, licking his lips as his eyes bore down into hers. She smiled up him, eyes glittering in the moonlight. She knew she could easily reverse their positions, have him be the one who is in a vulnerable place, but she allowed him this.

"Ah, my dear sweet Godric." She sighed quietly, ignoring his face when she called him sweet. "You must know the woman well to know how to wound her pride. You must know her more than you know yourself if you wish to build it up though." She stated and he blinked, slowly leaning back and releasing his grips on her wrists.

"I have known you for centuries, Aya." He told her and she nodded, looking amused at the almost confused look on his face.

"Do you?" she asked, slipping past him and starting to stroll along the gardens again, her hands daintily clasped behind her back.

Godric frowned. He did know her. He had known her since a little after he turned his progeny, Eric. Even though it was simply a little more than a few centuries, it was still longer than some people he knew. Quickly, he walked up behind her and slipped into a steady pace beside her, studying her face.

He was a monster, that much he knew, but it didn't bother her; she was one also. They had traveled happily together, with Eric too, and they were all pretty content, at least, that's what he thought. He often wondered if she was unhappy due to her age, and how young he was compared to her. Was she unhappy with him? In many ways she made him feel like a child wanting something that was just out of his grasp, but then – in some small, almost insignificant ways – this woman, this vampire made him feel as no other had made him feel before. For one, she actually made him feel. Not just the typical every day vampire emotions, but other stuff. He lusted, he raged, he brooded as usual, yes, but now, now that he had another person to share these experiences with him in an entirely different way than he shared them with his child, it almost… scared him.

As she walked beside him, she kept the same small smile on her lips. He was lost in thought again. It was amusing for her to watch the male go from joyous, to thoughtful, to angry, to confused, all in what seemed to be a matter of seconds. Finally, she broke the silence of the warm summer night.

"What do you know of me, Godric?" she asked him in a soft voice, shaking him out of his thoughts and his gaze snapped to her. What did she mean? Had she not told him something? Or was she simply teasing as she liked to do many times? She gave him a sideways glance and encouraging smile; one that he tried to return but found it almost hard to do with the lump he felt in his throat.

"I know you have no surname." He started, looking up at the moon as she nodded. "You often go by your mother's name, Mischona. You love to dress up and attend balls, making people believe you are a noble woman and you love to spend money; my money and yours both." He stated, making her smile sheepishly and shrug her shoulders in a manner that screamed 'so what?'. He tilted his head, biting his lip. He knew so much about her, yet he felt as if he knew so little in that moment.

"You have created three vampires so far. Two are still undead, yet one, the only female, she met the true death only a year after you turned her." He said and she stiffly nodded, still saddened by the loss of her vampire daughter. Noticing her frown, he quickly thought of something else. "Your favorite color changes from day-to-day, even from hour to hour since there are so many you love. And you love to pick at Eric just to see him get riled up." He told her. With a dark smile, he continued. "You know how to treat your victims in ways I would have never thought, yet you don't consider yourself a technical monster." He shrugged. "You prefer to play the helpless victim when luring a victim…" he trailed off as she stopped, walking in front of him with a small smile.

"Go on." She told him, her hands still behind her back. He furrowed his brow but continued on any way.

"Your favorite gems are ruby's and pearls even though I've told you many times that pearls aren't really gems. You love to argue with me." He said and she rolled her eyes. "But you also love to make up, also." He smirked a bit. "You were never married in your human life, yet you had many proposals and was considered an 'old maid' at the age of sixteen. And you miss the sun, much like every other vampire. You make Eric less homesick when he's missing his family, you bring out humanity in people even though at times you seem to have little of your own." He said with a tilt of his head.

"Surprisingly you bring out humanity in me that I had forgotten I had. You've brought out… happiness… and joy, and…." He trailed off, making a curious look cross her face. She bit her lip. She knew that he felt something for her, but now, she wasn't so sure if he'd actually show it. After all, besides her, he was one of the most brutal vampires she'd come across. Just a month ago, they had gone tearing across a village, killing most of the humans in it; being so messy it looked like a wild animal attack.

"What else do you feel?" she prodded and he looked up from his hands to her eyes. She bit her lip as a slow smile spread across his youthful, dark face.

"Love." He responded quietly.

* * *

Godric's eyes snapped open. He had dreamt of her again. It was a common thing, he just never realized the impact it had on him until he woke up, sometimes crying from the memories. He didn't like to cry, Godric didn't cry; he was, well, Godric, the vampire who everyone thought had gone off the deep end and gone soft. He knew he was ridiculed for his outlook on life now – how different it was from how it used to be. But it was what he believed, and wasn't that enough for his loved ones?

His throat burned from thirst. How long had he gone without feeding now? A few weeks? Surely he would be alright, if not a little tired. By now he had figured Stan and Isobel would get the hint that he was gone, he knew they could be simple-minded, but they weren't dumb. The young-looking vampire could sense that the sun had just set, and he leaned back against the wall in the dark basement he was being held in. His thoughts wandered back to his child, hoping that he would not act too rash if he was notified of his own disappearance. Then, a thought struck him. There was only one person his child knew who could make Godric bend to almost her every wish, and the last time he had seen her, he had rebuked her.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and waited for the pastor or Gabe to come down and start yammering about the holy light and such, just to get his mind off of the one person that hurt him to think of.

* * *

**_Author's Note Time!_**

So hey guys, sorry this chapter is kind of late. Um, I hit a minor writer's block, I didn't know what to say, or write, and I totally lost where I was going with this thing, yes, even though it's only three chapters in. But to make up for it, I am giving you this ultra long chapter that I hope you will all love and stuff. **__**

I really want to know what you think of the present day thing, I know the last time I updated it was set like just along when Eric was turned, but that would have gotten tedious and probably a little boring if I'm honest. What I'll probably end up doing is making a "present day" thing (which isn't technically 2012 but present day when it happened and all, ya know what I mean?) and then have a page break, then a flashback. It just seems more organized in my mind and you get to see more of it. It also means my chapter's will be longer so hot dawg.

Let me know what you thought of this chapter, I would really, really love y'alls feed back - hey, I'll take flames even, I love criticism. And oh! I am planning on starting another story while I write this. It's kind of a story almost tied into it, but, I'm having trouble on whether I want it to be an Alcide/OC story (because really, who doesn't love Alcide?)or if I want it to be an Eric/OC story ('coz our favorite vampire viking needs love too!) so yeah, comment/review and let me know which one you'd be more likely to read!

Until next time!


	4. Author's Note!

**This isn't an actual chapter, it's just an author's note. :) **

* * *

Oh my god, guys I am so sorry I haven't updated. I swear I'm trying to write the next few chapter's but it's been busy where I am and since it's just getting around the holiday's it's getting even busier. So, this story's going on a small, temporary hiatus, I might update one or two more chapters here and there if I have the time but I really wouldn't expect Sealed With Blood and a Kiss to be regularly updated until after New Years. That being said, I'd still love y'all's opinion on the story and what's happened so far and what you all would like to see and stuff.

-Marie


End file.
